


Men's Room

by kanzenhanzai



Category: FAKE
Genre: Blow Job, Canon - Manga, Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/pseuds/kanzenhanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series, Dee's still looking for Ryo-lovin' - even at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Small Fandom Challenge from prompt: _I'd love to see Dee going down on Ryo. Standing is the preferred positioning._

This was quite possibly the longest Wednesday Dee had run across in quite a while. He'd awoken early to an empty bed and the sounds of what sounded like Ryo and Bikky remodeling the kitchen. There had been a lot of crashing and questions like, "But _why_ would you do that?" in Ryo's voice, and "I just wanted pancakes!"-based responses from the resident house ape and professional nuisance.

Dee made the wise choice of pretending to be asleep until Bikky left for school.

When Dee finally did join Ryo in the kitchen, there was still evidence that _something_ had occurred, but unless Bikky had enlisted a horde of bears to help him make pancakes, the "something" wasn't quite identifiable as breakfast-related.

Ryo had brushed off Dee's attempt at a good morning grope and practically pushed him into the bathroom, explaining on his way out that he'd just meet Dee at work. There were things he wanted to get a jump on. Dee grimaced. He felt justified in his assumption that the things Ryo wanted to jump weren't half as interesting as the things he wanted to.

*****

Dee had showered quickly. Avoiding Bikky – while still the best choice in most Bikky-related scenarios – meant he was running late, and with Ryo ditching him that meant he had to make the M32 bus if he wanted to get in before the Chief (and he supposed he should do that at least once this week).

Dee wasn't the biggest fan of "efficient" showering. Showers were meant to help a person wake up gradually. They were also meant to involve Ryo or barring that, a nice round of jerking off. Not having the presence of one or the time for the other really sucked in Dee's opinion. He'd made it to the bus stop on time, but was feeling decidedly cranky. And damp. His hair was getting a few looks and Dee sulked. _This is New York, for Chrissakes_, he'd thought. _Even first thing in the morning there's stranger shit going on than a guy with wet hair._

 

*****

 

Though it was now noon and Dee's hair was long since dry, he was still cranky. He'd decided about ten minutes ago that ignoring the case report in front of him was the best way to go if he didn't want to snap and set it on fire. Sometimes, Dee just didn't get how people could be as stupid and vicious as the guy detailed before him and still manage to exist. Staring at the ceiling, he'd pondered how natural selection could have been making a better stab at things during this dude's childhood before deciding that he'd be better off staring at his partner across from him. It was a much more inspiring view.

 

The inspiring view in question was flipping through a case file of his own and idly tapping his pen against his mouth as he read. He was also completely ignoring Dee, which was good since that pen was giving Dee happy ideas.

The third time Dee shifted in his seat and made little throat clearing noises, Ryo finally looked up, eyes narrowed and already suspicious. "What?"

"What? Nothing!" Dee had a feeling he was giving Ryo his 'innocent' look that tended to imply the exact opposite and toned it down a little. "Can't a guy slack off in peace around here?"

"_No_. You shouldn't be slacking off at all! I am _not_ getting stuck – oh, damn it!" Ryo broke off, noticing his right hand was now covered in blue ink. He tossed the broken pen on his desk and licked his left index finger, using it to try and rub some of the ink from his hand. Dee whimpered and Ryo shot him a look. "Is there ink on my face?"

"No, but, uh – you want some help with that?"

From the way Ryo rolled his eyes and announced he was going to the washroom, Dee supposed licking his lips had been an inappropriate addition to that offer.

Dee watched Ryo walk away, sighing sadly when Ryo's ass was obscured by Watson's desk. Turning back to his own desk, Dee shuffled through a few of the papers there in an effort to at least look like he was working. He was scanning the area for paperclips when his gaze landed on the leaky pen lying on his partner's desk. The _lucky_, leaky pen that had been so close to his partner's mouth. His pretty, kissable mouth.

Chuckling darkly to himself, Dee let his papers drop and made for the men's room.

 

Ryo was already at the paper towel dispenser when Dee entered the room. Dee did a quick scan of the room, looking for legs under stall doors before, satisfied, he turned the lock on the men's room door.

 

*****

 

The noise from the lock made Ryo jump, but when he turned around to find his partner watching him from across the room, he couldn't exactly say he was surprised. A little exasperated and a little aroused; yes. But Ryo had found that combination was pretty much par for the course when you were dating Dee Laytner.

Tossing his paper towel in the wastebasket, Ryo prepared to be the responsible adult and talk his way out of the men's room. He got as far as the middle of the room, where Dee met him bodily, bumping their chests together and grabbing him by the biceps.

"Dee, we're at _work_."

"Know what? Don't care." Not hesitating to demonstrate that; Dee herded Ryo back towards the wall with his body, working at undoing Ryo's pants as he went. "It feels like we've been here for a whole shift already and I'm gonna go nuts, Ryo. Distract me?"

Ryo's back hit the wall as Dee was giving him a look that somehow managed to be half leer and half pleading look, and god help him, Ryo thought it was actually kind of cute. Not that he was planning on letting Dee know that. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be an exasperated "Dee" turned into a rather different sort of "_Dee_" as, having successfully navigated past belt and zipper and underwear, Dee found Ryo's cock. And squeezed.

Ryo squeaked, "Work!"

Dee grinned and leaned in to lick him on the neck. He'd found out early on that, like any other guy, if you could get Ryo hard before he'd made his arguments he was pretty easily sidetracked.

"This isn't fair," groaned Ryo, head falling back to meet the wall behind him.

"That's okay," Dee said, nuzzling against Ryo's neck. "You can come over tonight and make it up to me."

Ryo glared at the side of Dee's head. "That is so not what I meant!"

Dee decided it was time to avert any possible protests and opened Ryo's pants wider. He pulled Ryo's cock free of his underwear, stroking it and bringing it fully erect. Not breaking his rhythm, he kissed Ryo, a little sad that doing so muffled the grunts his hand was causing. But Ryo was kissing back whole-heartedly - any concerns about where the two of them were clearly no longer making themselves heard.

When Ryo's hands started making moves towards Dee's own pants, Dee broke their kiss, biting Ryo on the bottom lip once for good measure before removing Ryo's hands from his belt and placing them on his shoulders. "Push," Dee told him.

"What?"

Smiling a little at Ryo's confusion, he demonstrated by pushing down on Ryo's hands, dropping to his knees as if Ryo had put him there. "Push."

"Oh."

As much as he would've liked more room to play, Dee (rightfully) guessed that even an aroused and slightly bewildered Ryo wouldn't appreciate his bare ass hanging out in the men's room at the 27th, so he didn't bother to pull Ryo's pants down any further. Instead he turned his attention straight to Ryo's cock, gripping it at the base and nibbling and licking around the head. He kissed the crown and tongued the slit, making it twitch in his hand and bump up against his lips.

Dee continued his teasing until Ryo was getting visibly frustrated, his hips making exploratory pumps towards Dee, telegraphing his need for more contact. Finally, Dee took the whole of Ryo's cock into his mouth, his lips neatly meeting where his hand still held on to Ryo. From Ryo's point of view, it almost looked like Dee was trying to bury his nose into his groin. That he could feel delicious little flickers of tongue and teeth told a much different story. With a slow pull, Dee drew his mouth off a moment, gave the very tip of Ryo's cock a hard flick with his tongue, then sucked Ryo easily and happily back into his mouth. Watching, Ryo couldn't help but let a low whine escape. His left hand clutched at Dee's shoulder, then Dee's hair; while his right hand flew to his own mouth to stop any other noises that Dee might wrench from him.

*****

Ryo wasn't always the most vocal partner, but looking up at the picture he made; head thrown back, one hand half-muffling any sounds he might make and half just plain scrabbling at his own face, Dee didn't think Ryo really needed to be vocal to get the message across.

Dee caught Ryo's eye a moment and, watching him, took Ryo's hand from his shoulder, and placed it at the base of his own cock, where Dee's hand had been holding him steady. Ryo gripped his cock, holding it out to Dee like an offering and let his other hand drop to Dee's head, guiding him back pulling him in slowly. Again Dee started at just the tip; kissing, licking, nibbling. Pulling back to lick his lips or to just look at Ryo, until Ryo let go of his cock and simply said "_Dee_".

With a squeeze to Ryo's thighs, Dee immediately took Ryo back into his mouth, his slow, teasing pace gone now altogether. Dee sucked Ryo's cock with pornstar enthusiasm, though Ryo could be sure Dee wasn't faking any of it. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of Dee stroking himself, his left arm moving in a rapid and familiar rhythm. In a move he'd be impressed with later when his brain started working again, Ryo managed to flail at the paper towel dispenser near him and grab a handful of towels to pass down to Dee.

Everything was catching up with Ryo, the pace, the feel of Dee's mouth; he could feel that odd tightness growing building just above his groin, his stomach muscles fluttering and that growing tingling heat that meant he was on the verge of feeling really, really good. He tugged at Dee's hair in warning, though whether or not Dee knew what that meant didn't matter, Ryo was coming even before he'd let go of Dee's hair.

Ryo let the wall hold him up while Dee swallowed him down. Taking in as much of Ryo as he could, come escaping from between his lips as he reached a point of having to release Ryo or choke. Dee let Ryo's cock slip free and land softly against his balls.

Ryo looked down at Dee, clumsily skimming his hand across his partner's mouth to wipe it clean. Dee gave him a quick and giddy grin before he fell back from Ryo's touch, knees folding and ass hitting the ground as he worked his cock to his own end. He stroked himself a final few times, grunted and swore, and managed to remember the paper towels at the last minute; grabbing them and let them catch the mess.

As Dee sat there panting, Ryo felt his own knees give way and rapidly joined him on the floor. Dee leaned forward, gently bumped their foreheads together, and stole a kiss. Ryo stole a second one, then took the paper towels from Dee's hands so that Dee could hold onto him instead. Ryo took a deep breath and smiled ruefully. "If there's anyone waiting outside that door I'm going out the window."

"_Ryo_!" Dee snorted.

"No, I'm not kidding. As soon as I get my bones back. Window. Absolutely."

Dee patted his leg half-heartedly, "Man, if you go out the window then everyone knows you were up to something. You're going to walk out the men's room door and pretend that you didn't even know I was in here."

Ryo huffed a little, and Dee poked him and winked. "Just like last time."


End file.
